Donald Cerrone
Donald Cerrone is a former mixed martial arts fighter and 9th Chancellor of Nanteos. He is most known for his political battles with King William III and populist reforms. Donald is the only Chancellor of Nanteos to not have a college degree and is the youngest to be elected at 30. Early Life Donald was born in the town of Russleville to his mother Jane Cerrone. He would become a cattle herder on his uncle's large ranch. Donald was known around town as a hard worker. Upon his uncle's death, Donald would sell the ranch and move to Acornia where he get into mixed martial arts. MMA career Donald was known as a hard hitter in the cage, during his career as a MMA fighter. Winning 16 of his 20 bouts. He would win two championships and be added to the MMA hall of fame. Upon retiring, Donald used his money to re-buy his uncle's old ranch in Russleville. He moved there and was elected to city council. Political career After winning city council, Donald flirted with the idea to run for mayor, but decided against it. When Chancellor Sir Gabriel Fikes removed several Jasper officials and voided their laws, Donald spoke out heavily against it. When the Chancellor dissolved the council and called for new elections Donald ran for councilor. He won in a landslide and promised to bring populous change to Nanteos. Run for Chancellor Only a few months after winning councilor, Donald decided he would run for Chancellor. He would face off against Moralist Party candidate, Admiral Allan Billows. Donald spoke out against the recent treaties signed by King Willliam III, including the MDP with Deeland and MDP with Silla. He promised to get them repealed. He won in a close election in which several politicians questioned his experience and sometimes his sanity. Arguments with King William III Donald demanded on national television for King William to cancel the treaties signed with Silla. King William instead of directly responding decided to instead hold a rally at his home to celebrate the years of royal rule. Although King William III refused to answer any questions concerning Cerrone or the treaties the point of the celebration was clear. "He is the king. Cerrone is a commoner"- Sir Gabriel Fikes a former chancellor and huge supporter of the treaties said on national television. Cerrone very angry tried to pass a 13th amendment to the Royal Proclamation of Unionization that would allow for The High Council to have to approve all treaties signed by the king. However, the Moralist controlled council shot the amendment down. Cerrone finally dug his own grave and went too far by trying to have King William removed from power by a council vote. Cerrone was blasted by several newspaper who referred to him as "King Donald The Fony" a play on Cerrone's name. After the vote failed, Cerrone called for elections the 3rd time in his term. The Freedom Party announced they did not approve of Cerrone's actions and dropped him from their ticket. They sent party leader and Minister of Finance, James Kahn on a tour of Nanteos asking people's opinion on the political bickering and another problem the dropping economy. As the econonmy sunk deeper into recession, Cerrone's term came to an end and he didn't seek re-election. Category:Kingdom of Nanteos Category:Jakovia Category:Dirio Category:Chancellors of Nanteos Category:Individuals